


Identification

by IMBUE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMBUE/pseuds/IMBUE
Summary: Keith is gender fluid, but he's too afraid to come out to his roommate, Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes Homosexuality, Cursing, Overcoming self harm, Dirty thoughts/actions and a bit of Homophobia. Please read at your own risk if you are sensitive to any of these. There will be warnings at the beginning of chapters and a specification of what exactly it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

_***TRIGGER WARNING* -Self harm scars and descriptive flashbacks-** _

It was just Keith in the dorm today. Lance was gone out with his friends for the weekend, so Keith had the option to either 1) Clean the dorm room or 2) Laze around and relax. Keith had decided on option 2, as it was the best for him because he just finished another week of school. The whole week he was studying for tests and doing mountains of homework. He was so done with the week, and he thought that it was time to relax and reward himself.

Keith grabbed his phone and turned on the playlist of songs he compiled specifically for relaxing. He danced his way over to the bathroom and ran warm water into the bath tub. He swayed his way back out into the main room and dug through his wardrobe. He pulled out a bag labeled "Lush" and took the small box out. He smiled and thought 'This is gonna be a good weekend.'

Keith layed the box down for a minute and continued to look through his wardrobe. He found the pair of bed pants he wanted, along with the shirt that came with them. The pants were fluffy and had a pink zebra print pattern on them. The shirt was a shorter one, but he liked it. The shirt was pink and it showed off a little bit of stomach when he moved a certain way.

As Keith made his way back to the bathroom, he heard his phone begin to ring. "Shit!" He cursed. He ran into the bathroom to see who was calling him. It was Lance. "What does he want now..." Keith rolled his eyes and turned off the bath. He picked up his phone and answered. "What do you want, Lance?" Keith sighed. "I'm gonna be out for another few hours. But, before I leave the mall I was thinking on getting Starbucks? Do you want anything there?" Lance asked. 'God... He's such an annoyance' Keith thought. "Yeah... Whatever. A Grande Vanilla Bean Frappe would be nice." Keith said in a fake cheerful tone. "Alright. See you in a few hours." And after that, Lance hung up.

Turning the bath back on, because the water wasn't warm enough, nor was it enough water to emerge his body in, Keith closed the door and turned the music back on. He began to take off his shirt, discarding it somewhere on the bathroom floor near the now shut door. He looked at his upper half in the mirror, seeing the fading scars around his hips and stomach. He ran his fingers over them, being sure to be gentle as they were still a bit sore, even though they were from a while ago. As Keith took a closer look to the scars, he began to have flashbacks. The weekend where he was in this very bathroom with a razor from his old pencil sharpener. Keith shook off the memories and continued to take off the pieces of clothing he had left on him. As he took off his pants, he saw that the same scars were plastered over his thighs, and were in no time of hurrying up to fade.

Once Keith was left bare, he took the bath bomb out of it's nice square box and placed it gently into the warm water. He watched as the pink and purple spread across the water, sparkles scattered in the colours as well. In the centre of the bath bomb there was tiny rose petals. Not too many, but enough to make it look like a bath fit for a princess. Keith smiled to himself and climbed into the tub. He had already lit a few scented candles and turned off the light. The room had a pretty orange glow which contrasted with the pink and purple in the tub.

The flame from the candles glared on the coloured water, making it look like an abstract painting. Keith swirled his finger around in the water, making a marble like pattern. It calmed Keith. It steadied his breathing and put him in a trance-like state. He dared not to let his hair touch the water though. His hair was just washed the previous day, and he didn't need any sparkles in it.

Keith reached over to grab his phone from the counter. As he brought the device closer, the music got slightly louder. He turned down the volume and proceeds to unlock his phone. He typed in his password. 'LanceMcClain'. Keith had a small thing for Lance. He didn't know how he could like the Latino boy, the one who's always bickering and picking fights with Keith over small things. However, there was a few things about Lance he admired, like how he could dance so well. It's like his hips were synced with the beat of the song, similar to those water speakers that were cool back in 2014.

He hadn't noticed, but Keith ended up zoning out for a minute or two. Keith snapped back into reality and opened Instagram. He didn't like to brag, but he was kind of popular on instagram. A few seconds later, the red bubble came poking up from the notifications, indicating what had happened while he was gone. 34 comments, 103 new followers, 294 likes, and 10 tagged photos. Keith tapped on the heart at the bottom of his screen, taking him to the notifications he had received. A few people he recognized like his recent picture. It was of him after a workout session.

He was in black shorts and white t-shirt. He held up one side of the shirt with his left hand and the phone is his right hand, covering the majority of his face. His black shoulder length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He liked the picture he took that day. He was proud of himself for being brave to take the picture and post it. People were even commenting on how they noticed his self confidence rising, and how they were proud of him.  
  
Keith scrolled through the home page and saw pictures posted by the people he follows. After he had catches up, he went into his dms and saw the "99+ requests" still there. To be honest, it annoyed him, but if he took the time to check, and respond, to all of those people, he'd be here until the end of time. He tries his best to respond to the messages now, as he was in his relaxing state. Keith took about an hour just to reply to the people that wanted to message him.

Keith was on the verge of turning into an icicle. The water was freezing because he was in there for so long. His toes were pruned up and it made him feel uncomfortable. Keith layed his phone down and drained the water from the tub. The rose petals had dissolved into the water, as they were supposed to do, and the suds around the tub from the beginning were now gone. He grabbed the towel he had set down and dried off his body. Once he was done, he put on the clothes he brought in. Keith checked to make sure that there was no colour left to the tub. Thankfully, there wasn't. Less work for him.

Keith walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed. He didnt know what to do now. His relaxation plans have already been done. Keith grabbed his brush and put his hair back into a ponytail. It was getting close to the summer, so it was warm in the dorm. Once he was done with that, he turned on the fan and layed back. He let out a long groan and shoved a pillow over his face. Just as Keith was removing the pillow from his face, Lance came in the room. Keith wasn't embarrassed that Lance saw his pink fluffy pants. He'd seen him in them before when Keith was cleaning the dorm.

"I got your frappe, Keith!" Lance cheered.

'Great... Another day having to deal with Lance.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

TRIGGER WARNING!!! DESCRIPTIVE FLASHBACK!!

It was sunday now. Yesterday consisted of Keith helping Lance for his test that's on tuesday. He was so annoyed that Lance had to keep at him for help because of his own wrong actions. He always falls asleep in class and even if he was awake, which is an unusual sight, he wouldn't be paying attention! Today was kind of the same. Lance only needed a little help today though.

Keith knew Lance had ADHD, but it still frustrated him when Lance was constantly picking and poking at him. Keith tried to ignore Lance once, but it just made him more annoying. Sure, Keith didn't mind. He understood why he was doing this.

The people in Lance's class never bothered to pair up for him for one simple reason. He has ADHD, which made people think he wouldn't do any of the work and just copy off of them. Lance wasn't like that, however. Lance was more of a "help" person, not a "look off of and copy" person. He believed in doing things yourself, unless you really and truly can't do it. He also believed that if someone actually cared, they would help out.

Keith had been feeling sick recently, too. He thinks it's just a stomach bug, but he couldn't be too sure. He has this really bad feeling in his stomach that makes him want to throw up. 'Maybe it's just my nerves' He thinks. Yeah... Just his nerves. 'Or maybe it's because I know Lance will never love me back...' He thought again. This made Keith go in a bad mood.

Keith got upset easily, but Lance was always there to help him through his anxiety attacks and family troubles. Like when his dog died, Keith was devastated. He'd had the dog for basically his whole life. But for that to happen so suddenly, he didn't know what to do. He was stress eating which made him gain weight, which soon brought him to being insecure about how he looks. Then... the incident came...

All Lance can remember was his friend passed out on the floor, a small pool of blood around his arms and thighs. Lance quickly got the school nurse to come in. Keith stayed in the infirmary for a few days, then they sent him to a therapist. Lance was worried sick about Keith, but he never had the guts to tell him, so when he got back from his appointments he would say the same phrase each and every time. "How'd it go, dude?"

Lance was slowly developing feelings for Keith, but he knew that Keith was straight, so he never bothered to tell. Keith was the same way. Didn't want to tell because he knew the other was straight. Same excuse to his friends every time. Every. Damn. Time... Keith was always on the verge of telling Lance, but it always came to the fact that he was straight. Not bisexual. Not gay. Straight.

That same thought bothered both boys, but they always had accepted it. Never complained. Just sat quietly and took what came at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! Sorry this chapter is shorter... I was losing inspiration and didn't know where to take the chapter, so here I am! This is also not the best chapter, I will admit to that, but nonetheless it was fun writing this. More chapters are to come soon ;);)


	3. Ran out of ideas and motivation...

I'm so sorry, but I wont be continuing this fanfic. Feel free to take my ideas and stuff from this and make it your own, however, please credit me and do not copy straight off of this. I will be making a new fanfiction though. It's gonna be the au of the Hanahaki disease. It's a fictional disease where the person suffers from one sided love. They cough up flowers and flower petals. It can kill them as well. The only cure is for the love to be equal on both sides. My description of this was very poor, so you can look it up for a better explanation. Thank you. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction :,) I hope it was good... More chapters are to come soon ;);)


End file.
